1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, and more particularly to a tool suspension device that can be reused successively and repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool suspension device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a main body 10, and a fastening strap 12 mounted on the main body 10 for positioning a ratchet wrench 14. Thus, the conventional tool suspension device is placed on a wall or a display board to facilitate the consumers inspecting the ratchet wrench 14.
However, it is necessary to cut off the fastening strap 12 to detach the ratchet wrench 14 from the main body 10. Thus, after the fastening strap 12 is cut off, the conventional tool suspension device cannot be used to hang and position the ratchet wrench 14 any more, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional tool suspension device.